List of cryptograms
The following is a list of cryptograms from Gravity Falls. There is a cryptogram during the credits of each episode. They use Caesar ciphers, Atbash ciphers, and the A1Z26 cipher. Episodes 1-6 use the Caesar cipher, Episodes 7-13 use Atbash ciphers, Episodes 14-19 use the A1Z26 cipher, and Episode 20 uses a Combined cipher (a combination of all three ciphers). Book 3 contains a Symbol substitution cipher. Season 1 cryptograms Caesar ciphers The Caesar ciphers used in Gravity Falls substitute the original letter for the third letter after it. In the case for letters X, Y, and Z you must cycle through to the beginning of the alphabet. Caesar cipher table Gravity Falls theme song *During the intro, there is a cryptogram that reads "VWDQ LV QRW ZKDW KH VHHPV." Once decoded, it reads "STAN IS NOT WHAT HE SEEMS." Mystery Shack Mystery *During the game, look on Stan's desk to see a cryptogram that reads "HYHU QRWLFHG VWDQV WDWWRR." Once decoded, it reads "EVER NOTICED STANS TATTOO." Fright Night *After completing the game, under the wheel there is a cryptogram that reads, "Brx duh wkh juhdwhvw pbvwhub kxqwhu!" Once decoded, it reads, "You are the greatest mystery hunter!" Rumble's Revenge *There are 12 cryptograms in the Rumble's Revenge Game. *Take all the capitalized letters from the decoded messages together and you get: "MY NAME IS BILL" Tourist Trapped *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV." Once decoded, it reads, "WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS." The Legend of the Gobblewonker *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "QHAW ZHHN: UHWXUQ WR EXWW LVODQG." Once decoded, it reads, "NEXT WEEK: RETURN TO BUTT ISLAND." Headhunters *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "KH'V VWLOO LQ WKH YHQWV." Once decoded, it reads, "HE'S STILL IN THE VENTS." The Hand That Rocks the Mabel *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "FDUOD, ZKB ZROW BRY FDOO PH?" Once decoded, it reads, "CARLA, WHY WONT YOU CALL ME?" The Inconveniencing *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "RQZDUGV DRVKLPD!" Once decoded, it reads, "ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" Dipper vs. Manliness *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "PU. FDHVDULDQ ZLOO EH RXW QHAW ZHHN. PU. DWEDVK ZLOO VXEVWLWXWH." Once decoded, it reads, "MR. CAESARIAN WILL BE OUT NEXT WEEK. MR. ATBASH WILL SUBSTITUTE." Carpet Diem *The cryptogram at the bottom of a page in Why Am I Sweaty? reads, "SXEHUWB LV WKH JUHDWHVW PBVWHUB RI DOO DOVR: JR RXWVLGH DQG PDNH IULHQGV" which, once decoded, reads, "PUBERTY IS THE GREATEST MYSTERY OF ALL ALSO: GO OUTSIDE AND MAKE FRIENDS." Land Before Swine *During Stan's fantasy sequence we see part of his bare back. Where his tattoo should be is replaced with "OLHV." Once decoded, it reads, "LIES." Dreamscaperers *Stan's mindscape version of the Mystery Shack has "PBVWHUB VKDFN" over the main entrance. Once decoded, it reads, "MYSTERY SHACK." *In front of Stan's mindscape version on the Mystery Shack is a Pitt Cola machine that has "SLWW" written on it. Once decoded, it reads, "PITT." *The top of the dreamscape Shack has a broken off sign that says "OAUVG." Once decoded, it reads "MYSTE." However, instead of the usual three letters, it is decoded using only two letters back. *In one shot of the hallways in the mindscape Mystery Shack in the production art, the cryptogram "EWTUG AQW OCTKNAP" is carved into a wall. Decoding it using two letters back translates to "CURSE YOU MARILYN." However, in the actual episode, this message is edited out. Gideon Rises *A message is hidden in the pipes of the Mystery Shack that reads, "ELOO LV ZDWFKLQJ." Once decoded, it reads, "BILL IS WATCHING." Search for the Blindeye *August 20, 2013, the ASCII Bill image in the site's source code includes, "LILWROGWKHPDVWRUBFRXOGWKHBOLVWHQ?" 'Once decoded, it reads, '"IF I TOLD THEM A STORY COULD THEY LISTEN?" *August 21, 2013, image includes, "LWDOOVWDUWHGZLWKDPDQDFXULRXVPDQ" Once decoded, it reads, "IT ALL STARTED WITH A MAN A CURIOUS MAN." *August 22, 2013, the image includes, "DPDQZKRVRXJKWRXWWKHZHLUGDQGWKHXQHASODLQHG." Once decoded, it reads,"A MAN WHO SOUGHT OUT THE WEIRD AND THE UNEXPLAINED." *August 23, 2013, image includes, "KHZURWHGRZQWKHWKLQJVKHHQFRXQWHUHG." Once decoded, it reads, "HE WROTE DOWN THE THINGS HE ENCOUNTERED." *August 24, 2013, image includes, "IRUBHDUVKHGRFXPHQWHGKLVgijllqqv." Once decoded, it reads, "FOR YEARS HE DOCUMENTED HIS dfgiinns,"'' "dfgiinns" is an anagram for '''"findings." *August 25, 2013, image include, "XQWLORQHIDWHIXOGDBdbdgdkwwghhouvwxlq." Once decoded, it reads, "UNTIL ONE FATEFUL DAY ayadahttdeelrstuin," "ayadahttdeelrstuin" is an anagram for "a day that resulted in." *August 26, 2013, image includes, "bdkssiqxhlpvwirudoo." Once decoded, it reads, "yahppfnueimstforall," "yahppfnueimstforall" is an anagram for "happy fun times for all." *October 2, 2013, image includes, "pruh hdfk zhhn." Once decoded, it reads, "more each week." Candy Monster *At the end of the short, there is a page that flashes briefly with a cryptogram at the bottom of the page, "IURP WKH ILUVW XQWLO WKH ODVW VHDUFK WKH." Once decoded, it reads, "FROM THE FIRST UNTIL THE LAST SEARCH THE." Lefty *At the end of the short, there is a page that flashes briefly with a cryptogram at the bottom of the page, "WKHP DOO ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV." 'Once decoded, it reads, '"THEM ALL WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS." Tooth *At the end of the short, there is a page that flashes briefly with a cryptogram at the bottom of the page, "FRGHV RI FUHGLWV SDVW RQH PHDQV RQH VR VHDUFK." Once decoded, it reads, "CODES OF CREDITS PAST ONE MEANS ONE SO SEARCH." Atbash ciphers Atbash ciphers are decoded by reversing the letter, an example includes that an A turns into a Z. Atbash cipher table Double Dipper *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "KZKVI QZN WRKKVI HZBH: "ZFFTSDCJSTZWHZWHZWFS!"" Once decoded, it reads, "PAPER JAM DIPPER SAYS: "AUUGHWXQHGADSADSADUH!"." Irrational Treasure *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "V. KOFIRYFH GIVNYOVB." Once decoded, it reads, "E. PLURIBUS TREMBLEY." Which is Latin for "Out of many, Trembley." The Time Traveler's Pig *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "MLG S.T. DVOOH ZKKILEVW" Once decoded, it reads, "NOT H.G. WELLS APPROVED." H.G. Wells wrote fiction about time travel. Fight Fighters *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "HLIIB WRKKVI, YFG BLFI DVMWB RH RM ZMLGSVI XZHGOV" Once decoded, it reads, "SORRY DIPPER, BUT YOUR WENDY IS IN ANOTHER CASTLE." Little Dipper *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "GSV RMERHRYOV DRAZIW RH DZGXSRMT" Once decoded, it reads, "THE INVISIBLE WIZARD IS WATCHING." Summerween *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "YILFTSG GL BLF YB SLNVDLIP: GSV XZMWB" Once decoded, it reads, "BROUGHT TO YOU BY HOMEWORK: THE CANDY." Boss Mabel *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "SVZEB RH GSV SVZW GSZG DVZIH GSV UVA" Once decoded, it reads, "HEAVY IS THE HEAD THAT WEARS THE FEZ." Search for the Blindeye *August 28, 2013, the images includes "SVYVORVEVHRGHZTZNVZMWGLSRNRGRH." Once decoded, it reads, "HE BELIEVES ITS A GAME AND TO HIM IT IS." *August 29, 2013, the image includes "YFGGSVGIFGSNFHGHGROOYVIVEVZOVW." Once decoded, it reads, "BUT THE TRUTH MUST STILL BE REVEALED." *August 30, 2013, the image includes "GSVKZTVHXLMGZRMXLWVHmzxwkrvshi." Once decoded it reads, "THE PAGES CONTAIN CODES nacdpiehsr." "nacdpiehsr" is an anagram for "and ciphers." *August 31, 2013, the image includes "LMOBGSLHVDSLlxknvivswmzxumcrgr." Once decoded it reads, "ONLY THOSE WHO ocpmerehdnacfnxiti." "ocpmerehdnacfnxiti" is an anagram for "comprehend can fix it." A1Z26 cipher The A1Z26 cipher is a simple substitution cipher decoded by substituting the nᵗʰ letter of the alphabet for given number n. A1Z26 cipher table Bottomless Pit! *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "14-5-24-20 21-16: "6-15-15-20-2-15-20 20-23-15: 7-18-21-14-11-12-5 '19 7-18-5-22-5-14-7-5"." Once decoded, it reads, "NEXT UP: "FOOTBOT TWO: GRUNKLE'S GREVENGE.'" The Deep End *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "22-9-22-1-14 12-15-19 16-1-20-15-19 4-5 12-1 16-9-19-3-9-14-1". Once decoded, it reads, "VIVAN LOS PATOS DE LA PISCINA". This is Spanish for "LONG LIVE THE POOL DUCKS." Carpet Diem *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "2-21-20 23-8-15 19-20-15-12-5 20-8-5 3-1-16-5-18-19?" Once decoded, it reads, "BUT WHO STOLE THE CAPERS?" Boyz Crazy *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "8-1-16-16-25 14-15-23, 1-18-9-5-12?" Once decoded, it reads, "HAPPY NOW, ARIEL?", a reference to Alex Hirsch's sister Ariel Hirsch. Land Before Swine *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "9-20 23-15-18-11-19 6-15-18 16-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-7-19!" Once decoded, it reads, "IT WORKS FOR PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGS!" Dreamscaperers *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads, "20-15 2-5 3-15-14-20-9-14-21-5-4..." Once decoded, it reads, "TO BE CONTINUED..." Gideon Rises *The images of the pages of one of the books shown during the end credits show a cryptogram that reads, "18-5-22-5-18-19-5 20-8-5 3-9-16-8-5-18-19." Once decoded, it reads, "REVERSE THE CIPHERS." PinesQuest *At the end of the game if all of the floating bill icons are collected, there is a crypotogram that reads "15-12-4-13-1-14-13-3-7-11-14-15-23-19." Once decoded, it reads, "OLDMANMCGKNOWS." Search for the Blindeye *September 5, 2013, the image includes "20-8-5 19-25-13-2-15-12-19 1-18-5 20-8-5 1-14-19-23-5-18." Once decoded, it reads, "THE SYMBOLS ARE THE ANSWER." *September 6, 2013, the image includes "8-5 8-1-19 1 23-5-1-11-14-5-19-19, 21-19-5 9-20 1-7-1-9-14-20 8-9-13." Once decoded, it reads, "HE HAS A WEAKNESS, USE IT AGAINST HIM." *September 7, 2013, the image includes "25-15-21 13-21-19-20 2-5 1-23-1-18-5 15-6 25-15-21-18 18-5-1-12-9-20-25." Once decoded, it reads,' "YOU MUST BE AWARE OF YOUR REALITY."' *September 8, 2013, the image includes "8-15-23 13-21-3-8 12-15-14-7-5-18 3-1-14 9 23-1-9-20." Once decoded, it reads, "HOW MUCH LONGER CAN I WAIT." *September 9, 2013, the image includes "20-8-9-19 3-1-14-14-15-20 2-5 19-21-19-20-1-9-14-5-4." Once decoded it reads "THIS CANNOT BE SUSTAINED." *September 10, 2013, the image includes "20-8-5 8-21-13-1-14 13-9-14-4 9-19 6-18-1-7-9-12-5." Once decoded, it reads, "THE HUMAN MIND IS FRAGILE." *September 12, 2013, the image includes "4-15-14-20 20-21-18-14 25-15-21-18 2-1-3-11 15-14 13-5." Once decoded, it reads,' "DON’T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME."' *September 13, 2013, the image includes "9-20-19 15-22-5-18. 20-8-5-18-5 9-19 14-15 8-15-16-5." Once decoded, it reads, "IT'S OVER. THERE IS NO HOPE." Combined cipher A combined cipher is a mix of two or more ciphers seen in the show. Only one such cipher has been seen at the end of Gideon Rises. It's solved by converting to letters using the A1Z26 cipher, then flipping the letters with the Atbash cipher, and finally by using the Caesar cipher. Gideon Rises *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "5-19-23-6-21-16 18-9-6 4-16-19 22-12-15-10-20-19-25-19." Once decoded, it reads, "SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE." Search for the Blindeye *August 1, 2013 to October 1, 2013, below the animated image of Bill Cipher reads, "9-21-4-9-22-19-6-18-15-6-5-4." By clicking on the cryptogram, it decodes to "OCTOBER FIRST." *August 13, 2013, the image includes "20-19-11-9-10." Once decoded, it reads, "DEMON." *August 27, 2013, the image includes "8-9-19-4." Once decoded, it reads, "POET." *August 28, 2013, the image includes "8-3-10-5-4-19-6." Once decoded, it reads, " ." *August 29, 2013, the image includes "8-5-25-21-16-15-21." Once decoded, it reads, " ." *August 30, 2013, the image includes "4-16-23-3-11-23-4-3-6-17-19." Once decoded, it reads, " ." *August 31, 2013, the image includes "21-6-19-8-19-16-23-10-17-19-6." 'Once decoded, it reads, '" ." *September 1, 2013, the image includes "12-3-10-23-4-15-21." Once decoded, it reads, "LUNATIC." *September 2, 2013, to September 12, 2013, the images include "20-19-11-9-10." Once decoded, it reads, "DEMON." Which is the same cryptogram as August 13 image. *September 13, 2013, the image includes "8-9-12-12-25-23-10-10-23." 'Once decoded, it reads, '" ." *September 14, 2013, the image includes "21-9-10-4-3-11-19-12-15-9-3-5." Once decoded, it reads, " ." *September 15, 2013, the image includes "5-23-10-17-3-15-10-9-12-19-10-4." Once decoded, it reads " ." *September 16, 2013, the image includes "20-19-6-10." Once decoded, it reads, " ." *September 17, 2013, the image includes "16-25-8-19-6-6-19-23-12-15-4-25." Once decoded, it reads, "HYPERREALITY." *September 18, 2013, the image includes "21-9-21-13-23-12-9-6-3-11." Once decoded, it reads, " ." *September 19, 2013, the image includes "22-23-6-11-25." Once decoded, it reads, " ." *September 20, 2013, the to September 30th images includes "20-19-11-9-10." Once decoded, it reads, "DEMON." Which is the same cryptogram as August 13 and September 2, 2013, to September 12 images. *October 1, 2013, image includes "13-15-4-4-15-19-5!" Once decoded, it reads, "KITTIES!" In addition to "21-23-10-25-9-3-16-19-23-6-11-19-10-9-1?" Once decoded, it reads, "CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?" *October 2, 2013 to October 20, 2013, images include "20-19-11-9-10." Once decoded, it reads, "DEMON." Which is the same cryptogram as August 13 and September 2, 2013, to September 12 images and September 20, 2013 images. Symbol substitution cipher In 3, a symbol substitution cipher is used. The symbols are hidden on many pages of the journals. Note: The symbols for J, Q, X, and Z are currently unknown. Symbol substitution cipher table Dreamscaperers *In yellow behind Bill Cipher's name is a message that reads, " ." Once decoded, it reads, "LIAR MONSTER SNAPPY DRESSER." Gideon Rises *The page for the Squash with a Human Face and Emotions in 3 contains a cryptogram that reads, " ." Once decoded, it reads, "'DON'T EAT HIM'." *The maze-like page in ''3 contains a cryptogram that reads, " ’ . , ." Once decoded, it reads, "THE PORTAL WHEN COMPLETED WILL OPEN A GATEWAY TO INFINITE NEW WORLDS AND HERALD A NEW ERA IN MANKIND’S UNDERSTANDING OF THE UNIVERSE. PLUS, IT WILL PROBABLY GET GIRLS TO START TALKING TO ME FINALLY." Category:Gravity Falls Category:Lists Category:Other